Something New
by rextheripper
Summary: Levy get dumped by her boyfriend and someone moves in across the hall from her.(updating at random. fist fan fiction. wish me luck)
1. Chapter 1

Levy pov:

I looked over at the clock. It was the ended of the day almost time for the students to go home. "Class we will pick up on the reading on Monday. Have a great weekend!" I said before the bell ringed. I smile as the students lefts.

"Ms. Mcgarden ?" One of my students said

"Yes" I reply

"Have a good weekend" the student said and then left.

I got all the papers to grade and left the school. I walked home, looking at my phone with a text for my boyfriend. '_I sorry levy but I don't think that we can stay together any more. I like you and all but it's just not I don't know. I'm sorry goodbye.'_ Is what it said. I held back tears. I just didn't know what to do. I open the door to my apartment and close it be hide me. Tears falling down my face. I make my way over to the counch and cry. I pick up a picture of me and him. I look at it. I rip it up.

"Why" I ask to no one. My phone be gain to ring. I look at it. It was Lucy calling. I cheer up a little. I awser it.

* * *

Gajeel Pov:

I sat on a bench at a park near my job. I saw a blue haired women walk by. She was looking at her phone with a sad look. I shuggered it off. She was pretty cute but there will be no way that we will ever meet in person. I get up and walk to get food. I right be hide her. She was so small. I was about to follow her the hold way but I got to where I waited to get food, And left her to be. I got some food and started heading for work. It was going to be a long day. I don't think I will be able to get the blue-haired shrimp out of my mind.

As I walk in to work , the blue-haired shrimp came back in to my mind. I wonder what made her sad. I felt something hard hit me. I looked around and saw my best friend lily standing there with a ticked of look.

"What?" I ask lily and look to the floor to see what he though.

"I asked you something." Lily said

"What cha ask?" I asked

"I said 'what you thinking about? Mr. Blush'" he said with a smirk. I felt the blond drain from my face and his smirk got bigger.

"What the he** you talking about?"

"hmp. You where blushing and ignoring me all at the same time. So something up." His smirk got bigger. "What's up?"

"Nothin' stop getting a head of yourself." I said. _I can't believe I was seen blushing and for the unknown blue-haired women. If he finds out I will never here the end of it. To make it worst he will try to help me meet her. To he** with that women. _I thought.

"Okay. So how looking for a new apartment?" He ask.

"I found one and got all my stuff moved over."

"mind if I drop by today."

I shugged. I walk to my office. I heard him say something. To quite for me to heard. I didn't mind though. When I got in my office I saw some more paper work for me to do. _ugh_ _more paper work. What do they think I am? The boss?_ I sat down and got to work.

"you done with your work yet? Gajeel!"

"Why the he** did you wake me up! Lily!" I yelled back at lily.

"It closin' time. Let's go." Lily said. I got up quitly.

" Ok, ok but your buying food." I said with a smirk. "Don't you dare cheap out on me either. Got that."

Yea , Yea. Lets go metal head." We left the work place.

* * *

Levy pov:

I open the door and Lucy, Natus, Gray, Erza , Jet, and Droy come running though.

"What happened , levy?" Lucy asked as she graved me shoulders.

"He….." I began to cry a again." H-he b-broke *hiccup* up w-w-with m-m-me." tears where coming down harder.

"He going to pay for make levy cry!" jet said with a dark aura aroung him Droy.

"Don't you two do anything." Erza commanded.

Lucy hugged me and petted my hair. She was the one that help me and him meet but now it was all in the pass to hunt me in dreams for some time. Erza closed the door. She smiled at me. I saw it though Lucy's hair.

"Did someone move in across the hall?" Erza said. I look up at her and nod. Lucy let me go and smile at Erza. I was glad for the question. It helped they room mood change.

"I believe so I saw boxes the other day." I said. "Let's welcome them!"

"I believe that would be a good idea." Erza said. Everyone but Natus and Gray nodded.

"What don't want to know who moved in across from levy?" Lucy ask. Doing have best puppy eyes on the two.

"Yeah I do. But our boss just moved and no one but Lily knows where he live so I'm not going." Natus said crossing he arm.

Gajeel Redfox I have only hear of him. He work at fairy hills with Natus, Gray, Erza and Lucy. Just the thought of him live across the hall from me makes me scared.

Lucy looks at Natus." How would you know that?" she asked him.

"I heard him and lily talking about it earlier." He said "I knew there was an open apartment in Levy's building so I took note of it."

"Well lets go see." Erza boomed. She open the door to see Lily and Gajeel standing outside of it. She smiled at they. "Hey Lily, Gajeel."

"Erza. How do you do?" Lily asked.

"I am good. Did one of you two move in?"

"yes Gajeel did. Do you live here or one of your friends I see standing be hide you?"

Erza graved my arm and pulled me out from be hide her. "Levy here does. The rest of us came over for a visit. We were just come to greet the new be in the building." Erza smiled.

Lily smiled back. He notice Gajeel staring at the blue-hair girl. "We were just going out to eat. Would u all like to come?"

Erza nodded. "Me and Levy would love to come. Anyone else?" she looked at the other and they all shocked their head. And Lucy month 'sorry Levy' and point to the pink-hair boy on her arm. Levy just smiled a weak smile and nodded.

The four of they left for a restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

When the four got to the restaurant, they were sat by a window. Levy sat across from Erza with Lily siting beside her friend. Gajeel was left with the seat next to levy. His eye never left her till he looked in the menu. Well he didn't really look at it more like a glare. Knew what he wanted he and Lily have been there before but he didn't want to look at the girl again knowing that Lily would never let him live it down. The waiter came and got the order. Gajeel watch everything going on the restaurant. He didn't notice when his name was called by the others at the table. He got hit in the face y a not very happy Lily.

"What!?"Gajeel asked

"Listen we were calling you." Lily said. Gajeel only shorted and went but to looking at the restaurant. The food fanily can and every even Gajeel had small talk at the table. Gajeel walked Levy back to her home. They didn't say anything the way there. Gajeel eyes never left her, Yet again. Levy watched him as well. To some people that saw them though that they were glaring at each other. When others think that they were dating and looking at each other lovingly. They made it back. It took longer than what it would of have.

"Good night, Gajeel" Levy said opening her door.

"Night, shorty." Gajeel said walking in to his place. Levy rolled her eyes.

She got change and went to bed with dreams of Gajeel. Levy wake the next morning with a smile on her face but it changed. She looked at a picture of her mom and dad._ They will never like him_. She thought. Her parent pick out every boy she dated. Her family was rich and they wanted it to stay like that. Her ex she liked a little but more than any of the others. But she never liked that her parents pick out everyone she dated. She falls back on her bed. _Don't fall for him, Levy._ She thought as he came to her mind. She got up and throws out all the picture of her and her ex. She knew she want miss him they worked out. He was the best one her parents picked out for her.

* * *

Gajeel woke up late in the afternoon. He slept in because of a dream about her. He doesn't know why. But at least the blue hair girl he saw yesterday now had a name. Even throw he wouldn't call her by it. He got him some food with her still on his mind. He didn't even hear anything that was said last night. Now he would have to ask her thing that he believe to be asked last night. _What now? Ask her everything again?_ He thought._ I can ask Lily. No he will make fun of me._ He thought. He hit his head on the table. There was a knock on the door. He head popped up. _It must be Lily._ He thought and got up and walked to the door. He didn't see anyone. He looked down.

"Shrimp?" he asked. She looked up and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night." She said with a smile.

"Your Welcome shrimp" He said putting a hand on her head and messing up her hair do.

"Hey! Don't call me short." She yelled at him.

"I'm not callin' you short I'm calling you a shrimp." He replied. She glared at him and he glared back.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"It not much." He said ad moved to where she could come in. She walked in past him.

"Not done unpacking?" She asked looking around. She looked at and he looked at he.

"No thinkin' about movin' again." He Said. She nodded and went back to looking around.

"Want to come over for lunch?" She asked. He look and didn't say anything. "So can I take that as a yes?" She turned around to see him.

"Sure why the hell not, shorty." He said and she nodded and walk out the door

"See you then, giant." She said with a smile on her face. Something good was going to happen and she knew it.

"Shrimp." He said as they both closed their doors. He smiled and began unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy fell to the floor in front of her door. Her face was burning red. _I did it. I actually did it._"Whoo!" She yelled out. She put both hands over her month. _I hope he didn't hear that._ She thought her face getting even redder. _Now what to make for lunch._ She got up and walked over to the kitchen. She looked around. Her phone started to ring. Her once red face went pale. She walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Levy said. "Levy dear it me mommy. Don't say anything just let me talk honey. It about you being single now. Me and daddy are looking for a new boyfriend for. I will call back when we find one. Bye Levy dear." Levy's mom said and then hanged up. Levy put the phone down.

She walked back to the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:30, 30 minutes to make lunch in. She started making hamburgers. They were all most done when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open" She yelled from the kitchen. She heard the door open and close.

"What you makin' shrimp." Gajeel said. He walked in to the kitchen.

"hamburger, Giant." Levy replied." Go sit down somewhere."

Gajeel sat down on the floor right where he was standing. Levy just rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

"what you said 'sit down somewhere,' you never said where."

"did I say anything, Giant." She replied to him finishing up the hamburger. "what do you want on it."

"Everything." Gajeel told her. She nodded and put everything on it. She just had cheese on hers. They made small talk. After Gajeel left her phone started to ring.

"Yes mother." Levy answered the phone" no mother! I will not. No I haven't but even if I didn't you would still be like this. MOTHER! Listen to me I wo-"Levy heard nothing. Her mother hung up on her. "Damn you mother." She said to the phone. She throws the phone and she goes to clean up after launch.

-Now with Gajeel-

He heard levy yelling at the phone. As he went to his door. _Damn what shrimp's mother like? _He thought to himself. _Should I go back over there to make sure she is all right?_ He wonders. He heard the sound of stuff breaking and cussing. He turn back to her door and knocked on it. She open the door this time.

"Can I help you gaint." She asked walking back in side and wave for him to follow.

"I heard something break, yelling, and cussing. Just thought I would see what was goin' on." He told the small girl. He graved her right wrist and looked at her hand. It had blood on it.

"It's nothing." She tried to take back her hand but she fail. He drags her to the sink and put her hand under it. She let the water run on her hand.

"Got anything for that." He asked her.

"Yea in the bathroom under the sink." He nodded and went to get it.

He was in the bathroom looking under the sink. The phone rang one time before yelling started again.

"Mother I told you I was not going so no I'm not ready. He can wait forever for all I care." He heard her yelling at the other person. "Goodbye mother." She throws the phone and it broke on the hard wood floors. Gajeel gave what he needed and got out of the bathroom.

"Shrimp?" He walked over to her. "Let's put something on that hand. She nodded. When Gajeel was done. He put the stuff back and then came out and clean up the phone.


	4. not chapter please read

ok well my usb that me stores are on was stole and i can't update till i find it and kill who ever stole it so i am sorry if you re waiting and waiting for me to update. SORRY i really am sorry but please be keep waiting. i hope to find it soon because i have some really good ideas for the story but i know i'm not at that point yet. sorry sorry sorry i will update soon please don't get mad at me sorry. ok ok till i update read other peoples work. stay will and be safe.


End file.
